My Martyr
by blankdreamer
Summary: Your hair is so smooth!" Sai sang. I roll my eyes. Ino rolled hers too, "Sakura, hand me the scissors." I do so, and suddenly, a hand that obviously isn't hers, takes them away from me. Then I see my cut pink strands of hair in his hands. That devil.


**My Martyr**

* * *

I am so scared. There were like four guys ganging up on me… shit. I back up against a tree. I push back as far as possible.

One guy leaned in close to me and put a hand on the other side of my head. He leaned in and he looked at me with his hazel eyes, "Hey babe, you wanna?" he licked his lips.

I puked in my mind and scrunched my nose, "Hell no."

He growled and began to push me up against the tree, "Feisty, I like 'em that way!" the guys around him hooted.

I glare at him and said, "You really don't want to provoke me."

He was now leaning with his elbows, "What'll happen if I do? Pinky."

My jaw clenched, "You really shouldn't have said that." I go up and kneed him right in the balls. He hunched over and fell to the ground. I jumped over him, using his back as a lift, and jumped over his friends.

I clenched my fists and started to sprint away. _Ah! Please don't come after me! AHH!_ But of course, right after I thought that I heard a chorus of, "OI! GET HER! SHE JUST KICKED THE BOSS IN THE BALLS!"

I decided to hide, so I jumped over a bush. _Safe._ I look down to see some boy lying down. _Not safe!_ I let out a scared shriek and I saw his eyes open. He looked startled, as any other person would be.

I fell on to him. I jumped off quickly and bow, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he just grunts. I looked up and look at him closely.

_He's beautiful…_ his black hair was messy, but in a cute kind of way, and his skin was pale. His eyes were black, but it felt like a lot of color.

I shook my head, trying to get the fantasies to go away, and asked, "Are you okay?!"

He just looked at me a hand in his hair and just stared as if the answer was obvious. I opened my mouth again, but then I heard, "WHERE'D PINKY GO?!"

I jumped, and hopped into his lap and hugged him. "OHMIGOD! Help me! Bad people are chasing me!" _Even though I kinda kicked him in the balls and made them chase me…_

I couldn't see his face, but the way he said it sounded amused, "I'll help you…" I looked up and smiled, "Really?!"

He nodded, and had a smirk on his face. I was sitting in between his legs, and he just leaned back on his hands, and smirked, "I'll help. But, will you listen to whatever I tell you to do?"

Then voices became louder and shouted, "I FOUND HER!"

I immediately hugged him and anime tears started to flow. I screamed, "Yes! I'll do whatever! Save me!"

The same guys walked through the bushes and smiled, "Hey, Pinky, we found you." The guys cracked his knuckles and said, "Time to get serious. Now, be a good girl…"

The boy stood up and smirked. He in a low voice said, "Contract done." He showed them his face.

The guys suddenly fell and screamed, "UCHIHA SASUKE! The-the devil!"

Sasuke stepped forward and mercilessly beat down each and every one of them. I just watched unable to move. _Gosh… so violent._

Sasuke stepped on some guy's head and slung an arm around me, holding my chin. He smirked, "Listen well, you dirty bastards, this thing is my martyr. From this day on, she's mine. Touch her with your filth, and I'll kill you!"

I shivered,

_I asked a person I really shouldn't have asked._

-

-

"SHIT! I'm going to be late for school!" I ran down my stairs. I kicked my door open, and closed it at least twice as hard.

I run and then trip over my own feet. I fell on my face. I shakily get up and my eyes are whirling. _Dammit… damn it all…_

"So slow."

I jumped and see Sasuke leaning on my stars with his bag pack casually slung over his shoulder. He had a faint smirk on is face and asked, "C'mon let's go."

I blushed heavily and thought. _So embarrassing! _I walked along next to him. He was looking ahead and had a bored expression on his face but he was speaking to me, "So… what's your name?"

I look at him and mumble, "Haruno Sakura. What's yours again…?"

He smirked and looked back at me this time, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke." He chuckled. _Is he laughing at me?_ I peep, "What?"

He put a hand on my head and laughed again, "Your name suits you." I blushed pink, the same color as my long hair.

-

-

"SAKURA! I SAW IT ALL!" Ino screamed while clutching my shirt. She looked at me with scared eyes, "Why did you come to school with _the_ Uchiha Sasuke!?" Tenten nodded furiously.

I tilt my head and cutely ask, "What are you guys talking about?" I really was confused. "You know him?" How come I never heard of him before this?

Ino shook me and said, "_Everybody_ knows him, you idiot!" Tenten from behind her also added, "Who doesn't know him!?"

Ino took out a piece of paper and drew a picture of Sasuke wearing a black robe and black angel wings. She shoved it in my face and shouted, "It's UCHIHA SASUKE! He's easily the hottest and scariest guy at school!" Tenten finished her story, "His cold exterior gave him the title of, 'The Devil!'"

Ino exasperatedly called, "I heard so many rumors about that guy! He has rejected so many girls too! And most of them just fainted when they looked into his eyes!"

Tenten poked my forehead and said, "Sakura, if you go on like this, you'll be his _martyr_."

I shiver.

I don't wanna be a martyr! I don't even know this guy! I turned to them and mumble, "I'll tell him I don't wanna be with him… I hope he doesn't do anything scary…"

-

-

Sasuke walked next to me with his hands in his pockets. I smiled as happily as I could and sang, "About the us…"

He just looked at me knowingly and said, "You want to cancel the contract?"

I began to state my reason, "Yeah, because I don't know you very well, and it's kinda weird… and I don't even know what this contract is… and I'm rambling now…" I then went straight to the point, "So, let's just forget-!"

He covered my mouth and spat, "No way." He continued with growing intensity, "You're not going back on your word… are you?" scary flames shot up from him.

Sasuke's hand slid off my mouth and he held my chin. He leaned in closer, "So… you must continue doing what I tell you to do…"

I nodded eagerly, "Whatever you want."

-

-

"Hey, Sakura!"

I whip my head in his direction and holler back, Yes?"

"Call me Sasu-kun."

I sing, "Sasu-kun!"

He walked up next to me and smirked, "Hug my arm."

I do what he says obediently and he just smirks. The rest of the day went like this. I sat down by my locker and sigh.

_Jeez. This boy is so crazy. He's been ordering me around for the whole freakin' day! What does he want from me!?_

I walk out of school, sighing. _Well, at least I get to be alone now. I had club today, and it's like 6 PM. He wouldn't be here._

But, as you all assumed, I was wrong. I stepped out side, and his familiar low voice called, "So slow." He stood up and walked up next to me.

I stared at him. "Why did you wait?" I look up at him. His face was blank, so I couldn't really tell what he was thinking.

He smirked and shrugged.

We just walked, and I thought. _Why… why would he do this for me? I don't even know him… the way he thinks… what the hell it makes no sense._

_Maybe… maybe he cares about me… or maybe he wants to do something to me!_ I inwardly scream.

He smirks and said, "Hey, let's go to a place where no one can see, so we can do what I want, 'kay?"

I jumped and scream. I back up at least three steps behind him.

He looks back and me and laughs. He was smiling for real. "Just kidding, idiot."

I jump-kick him in the back and scream, "What the hell! Don't joke about that!" he just smiles and rubs his back. "We're here."

I look and see that we were in front of my house. I hop over my fence and call, "Thanks!"

He began to walk in the direction we just came from. I looked at him and yell, "Where are you going?"

He looked back and plainly said, "Ah! My house is in Sound City."

I blush. _Whoa. I live all the way in Konoha Town, why did he go all the way here… and for me?_ I just mutter, "Bye then!"

I hear him laugh. He soon is out of my sight. I lean on the fence and smile softly. _That guy… that's the opposite direction form here… he is so nice…_

_He's not like a devil at all._

-

-

"Whoa… Sakura-chan, you're hair is so soft!" Sai laughed.

I sigh.

"It's so smooth." He pets my hair some more.

I twitched and sarcastically say, "Really? Thanks." Ino, somewhat fed up, slapped the table, "Piss off Sai, we're busy." She glared at the boy.

Sai waved her off and joked to Naruto, "Feel it! It's silky, touch it!" Naruto rolled his eyes, "Gosh Sai, you're kind of annoying."

Ino rolled her eyes too and said, "Sakura, hand me the scissors."

I nod and began to hand them to her. Then everything happened super fast. I saw a hand, definitely not Ino's, grab the scissors. Then I heard the sound of cutting, and suddenly, I saw _pink_ hair on the scissors.

I turn back and saw Sasuke, standing over me, with _my_ strands of hair in his hands. The scissors were accusingly in his care. I gasped.

He just threw the scissors to the floor and left the room. Ino screamed and said, "Sakura!."

I shook and then, I think I passed out.

_That guy, he really is the devil!_

-

-

I opened my eyes and realized I was in the nurse's office. I glared at the ceiling.

_That ass, who does he think he is, just cutting away at people's hair like that. That jerk wad. Does he have any idea how long it took to grow my hair out that much?!_

I buried my face in the pillow and shouted, "I'll never forgive him!"

"Really?"

I jumped up and shrieked, "What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke was sitting in the chair. He stood up and sat next to me on the bed. He handed me something cold.

I looked down.

It was the same pair of scissors he used to cut my hair. It even still had a strand of my pink hair in it.

He blushed, "Cut my hair." He looked away. "I don't care if you cut it short, or do a shitty job."

I took the scissors in my hands, and held his head. He just continued to talk, "Maybe you'll forgive me after this…"

I ran my fingers through the back of his hair and said, "Forgive?! You really shouldn't have done anything! You could have just told him to stop!" I began to bring the scissors to his hair, until he said something again.

"I like short hair."

I raised a brow, "Why are you saying that?" I pulled the scissors away from his hair, waiting for an explanation.

He muttered, "I cut your hair short, because that way, no one can touch it." He blushed and tried to look even further away from me.

I dropped the scissors. _I think he was jealous… that's why…_

He impatiently mumbled, "Hurry and cut."

I shook my head, "No way. Forget it."

Sasuke turned back to me, still a little flushed, and said, "Why?"

I just hug him lightly, "Because I forgive you."

-

-

I walk out of my house and scratch my bare neck. I had cut my hair to match where he cut it, which is a little below my chin. I walk out and hear, "So slow-!" I walk up to him and say, "Good morning."

He stared, in shock probably. I blush lightly, "I didn't cut it short for you! I just couldn't leave half of my hair short-! Hey what are you doing?!"

Sasuke walked away from me, and crouched over by a flowerbed. I turn around, _Is he puking? Is my hair that bad?_

A flower petal then disturbed my thoughts. Actually, a rain of flower petals. I turned, and saw Sasuke dropping flowers on me. He chuckled, "Look. It's an angel." He tucked on flower behind my ear.

We walked to school in semi-silence. I trailed up behind him. I was fiddling with a flower he gave me.

_Why… why is he treating me like this? I think I'm getting way more attention than I should. _

_He's not treating me like I thought a martyr would be treated._

_He's treating my like a girlfriend._

-

-

I walked to my classroom, still twirling the flower in my hand. I bumped into a chest and looked up. "Sorry!"

It was Sai. He had a worried expression on his face. I smiled and say, "Hey-?" He interrupts me and spits, "Are you still following that freakin' Uchiha Sasuke around?"

He slams a hand on my shoulder and holds me in place, "You are, aren't you?" I didn't reply, I'm too confused, "Well, stop hanging around with him! Sakura, he's just playing with you!" Sai shook me, "You know he's The Devil, right? He plays with any girl he wants then throws them away like trash!"

I furrow my brows, "What are you talking about?"

Sai continued, "You're a martyr. That's just how it is! He's not thinking of you anymore than a toy!"

Sai just lets go of my shoulder and walks away.

I lean against the wall and think.

_What does he think of me…? What am I to him? I need to ask…_

_But I'm afraid of his answer._

-

-

I step outside of school, and as usual, Sasuke was sitting on the steps waiting for me. I clenched the flowers in my hands.

Without greeting I blurt, "What do you see me as?"

Sasuke turns, and with a half non-caring look replies, "Why are you asking me this all for a sudden?"

I bit my lip, "Just answer!"

He turned away from me and mumbled, "A martyr."

I felt tears sting in my eyes. I threw the flowers violently to the back of his head. He jerks around to look at me.

I scream, "I don't wanna deal with this anymore! Just leave me alone now! I don't wanna end up like other girls, so just find yourself another martyr!"

I turned away and ran. I ran to a tree. And sat by it and hugged my knees. I rested my head inside. The tears were wiped away, and I just thought.

_So stupid! He never liked me. The fact that we met was just mere chance. I could have fallen on anyone._

"Sakura…?"

I look up and see Sai standing in front of me. He held out a hand, "Are you okay?"

I nodded and took his hand. He pulled me up. Then, suddenly he pinned me up against the tree, "So, Sakura, how bout we hook up?"

I struggle against him and say, "What are you doing?"

Then, from behind him, the same four guys from earlier treaded closer, "Hey, Pinky, I like your new do."

They all stepped closer, and almost at the same time said, "Now, let's finish business." Sai smirked, "Now that that Uchiha-bastard is gone, we can finally start. He's finally not next to you." His head came closer to mine.

I pushed up against the tree as far as I could. I closed my eyes. _Oh shit…_

Then suddenly, I hear a chorus of, "Oh shit!" I opened my eyes to see all the four guys on the floor, injured, desperately crawling away. And then Sai was jerked back.

He was being held by the collar of his shirt by none other than by Sasuke. I blinked and a couple of tears fell.

Sasuke just threw Sai to the floor and said, "Don't touch her with your dirty hands."

Sai scrambled, and up and ran away. I slid down the tree, shocked. I looked to Sasuke, and he just embraced me. He held me to his chest, so that he chin was resting on my head.

He hugged me tightly and mumbled, "You are my martyr." His grip tightened, "I chose you, you belong only to me. You're not allowed to be with any other man but me."

I nodded and clutched his shirt, "Why did you pick… me?"

He didn't have an expression on his face, "Because, at that time… you were like an angel, exactly fit to be a devil's martyr." He tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

An angel?

I smiled and then burst into laughter. "You idiot!" I hugged him and pinched his cheeks.

He pulled away from me and hissed, "Why are you laughing?!"

I wiped away a tear, "Because, you said it so seriously!" I smile.

Sasuke just kissed me then. I wrapped my arms around his neck. When he pulled away I asked, "What was that kiss for?"

He blushed, "Punishment."

I smiled and pulled him back in.

_I just gave my soul,_

_To this bastardly, yet wonderful devil._

-

-

**

* * *

**

Lol. I love this. BTW, this plot is not entirely mine. It's loosely based on the manga "The Lover of the Devil" by SHIIBA Nana. So… yes. I just decided it kinda fit the "SasuSaku" theme, so I kinda reinvented it. Not really. Whatever!

**Review! Do it!**

**Love she-who-really-needs-to-make-up-her-own-ideas,**

**Blankdreamer**


End file.
